1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for testing integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Background Art
A test equipment unit for testing integrated circuits in die form is commonly referred to as a “tester”. A typical tester can be coupled to a probe card, which includes probes for contacting pads of a die being tested. The probe card allows the tester to send and receive test related signals to and from the die.
The cost of testing dice is affected by the throughput of the tester. Generally speaking, throughput is a measure of how many dice can be tested within a period of time. The higher the throughput, the lower the cost of testing. The cost of testing is also affected by the cost of the probe card. Thus, it is desirable to have a probe card that can be manufactured at a relatively low cost. Advantageously, such a probe card should also minimize potential damage to dice being tested.